


Doctors and Nurses

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Daddy Kink, Dating, Doctor - Freeform, Fetish, Flirting, Latex Gloves, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nurse - Freeform, Oral Sex, Rimming, Secret Crush, Shower Sex, Teasing, doctors and nurses, latex glove kink, nervous Viktor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dr Nikiforov has had a crush on Nurse Katsuki for over a year now, problem is he is too shy to do anything about it...





	1. Secret Love

Authors note....

This story is dedicated to my v naughty friend, Dr Bean. 

Love our filthy conversations!

See you in hell....!

Bub x

\----------------------

There he was again...

Dr Nikiforov slipped behind the staff room door and watched as Nurse Katsuki wandered by animatedly chatting to Nurse Phichit.

The doctors heart fluttered in his chest; he had such a massive crush on the Japanese nurse, but he froze every time he was anywhere near him.  He could just about manage to squeak out a 'Good Morning', then his nerves would give out and he would scurry away before the handsome man could reply on a social level.

Everyone in the Hospital seemed to know about his crush apart from the man himself.  Nurse Phichit had promised to put in a good word for him; he really hoped the feeling was mutual...

-

Nurse Katsuki was totally oblivious to the doctor’s obsession with him but he liked the silver haired man a lot as a work colleague. The Russian doctor always made time for him, happy to help with questions on his assignments. However Yuuri was too busy worrying about his patients and concentrating on his studies to realise that he was the centre of the doctor’s world.  He was determined to finish his degree in medicine if it killed him.

-

Dr Viktor Nikiforov was Russian, twenty eight, tall, slim, exquisitely handsome, not that he knew it, and had moonlight silver hair that always flopped over his left bright blue eye.  He was the most adored doctor in the whole hospital to which he was blissfully unaware; his problem was that he was painfully shy.  Knowledge wise he was superb, he could talk medical matters for hours. He loved helping the Japanese nurse with his studies, but when it came to opening up about himself he would rather hide and be reclusive than socialise.

He had had a crush on Nurse Yuuri Katsuki from the first time he saw him over a year ago.  The twenty four year old Japanese man had perfect olive skin, raven black hair with chocolate brown eyes.  Viktor thought about him a lot, probably far too much.  

Through the hospital grapevine he had been delighted to find out that the object of his night-time fantasies was also gay and single. It meant he possibly would have a chance of dating him if only he could pluck up the courage to actually speak to him about something other than work.

-

The pager in his white coat pocket buzzed breaking his daydream; he checked it and set off down the corridor to the ward.

His long stride faltered as he saw it was Nurse Katsuki in attendance by the patient he had been summoned too. Cheeks already flushing he approached the bed, the Japanese nurse looked up and nodded at the approaching doctor before returning his attention to the old lady in the bed, "Mrs Goldstone, you are in luck, Dr Nikiforov is here to see you, I hear he has very soft hands."  

Viktor's stomach flipped, he dropped the pen he was fiddling with he was so flustered; his name sounded so beautiful coming from the Japanese mans mouth; he wondered who had been saying he had soft hands? 

The nurse bent and picked up his pen, their fingers brushed against each other as he handed it back causing Viktor to nearly drop it again, "T-Thank you Nurse K-Katsuki" he stammered, cheeks burning. 

Viktor quickly looked away, turning his attention to his patient.  He gently checked the old lady over, "Nurse, please can you fetch me the blood pressure machine?"  The Japanese man nodded and walked over to the nurses’ station where Nurse Phichit was loitering.

"Yuuri, you know he fancies the arse off you, don't you?"  "Who?" Yuuri replied collecting the equipment, he was confused.  Phichit slapped his own forehead, "Dr Viktor 'I don't know how gorgeous I am' Nikiforov of course, have you not noticed him mooning over you for the last year whilst answering your million and one questions?"  Yuuri shook his head even more confused now. Laughing, Phichit waved his hands in front of Yuuri's eyes, "I think you need stronger glasses then! Flirt with him and you'll see!"

Walking back over to the bed the nurse checked out the doctor, mmmm, he was very cute, how come he hadn't noticed that before? Did this man really fancy him?  He decided to find out.

"Are his hands as soft as I've been led to believe Mary?" Yuuri teased the old lady who giggled. "You'll have to find out for yourself, Yuuri!" she laughed.  Yuuri turned to the crimson faced doctor, "May I?" he held out his hand for Viktor's, double taking as their eyes properly met, the doctors orbs were so blue...

He watched astonished as the doctor instantly lowered his eyes, face still pink, "I think someone is shy", chimed in the old lady.  Or does actually like me... Yuuri thought, he looked over to Phichit who gave him the thumbs up.

"Sorry Dr Nikiforov, that was unprofessional of me."  The Japanese nurse offered as an apology, he could see that he had severely embarrassed the older man. The Russian gave a curt nod, finished his check up and left without uttering another word to the nurse.

Yuuri kicked himself; he had probably blown his chances with the handsome doctor now.

-

Viktor hid in the staff locker room until he calmed down.  He'd spoken to him, they'd actually looked at each other.  He sighed, Yuuri's eyes were more beautiful than he had previously imagined, and his face... oh his face...  Why did he have to be so shy, he could have held his hand. 

-

Shift finished, showered and fed at home, Yuuri couldn't concentrate on his homework, he kept thinking about the silver haired, blue eyed doctor in a totally different way now. How could he apologise and make it obvious that he liked him?  He texted Phichit

> Phic, do you know Dr Handsome's fav coffee?

> Hold on, I'll find out

He stared at the blank walls of his tiny flat as he waited to hear back from his best friend, in his mind’s eye he could see the handsome man sitting on his sofa, them watching films together, drinking beer and chilling out, ok, making out...

His phone pinged

> are you ready for this...Dr Handsome drinks Caramel Cream frappuccino!!!

> WHAT? Ok, for him I'll buy it, cheers Phic I owe you

-

It had been a long, long day.  The silver haired doctor had only had brief glimpses of the object of his desire during his shift; he had also been caught staring at his incredibly gorgeous butt through a window by Nurse Phichit who had given him a puzzling grin and a wink.

Viktor returned to his desk from seeing a patient and froze halfway through his stretch; he looked round, his favourite hot drink had appeared from nowhere, oh, there was a note...

'Sorry for embarrassing you yesterday, coffee sometime?'

He blushed, Nurse Katsuki? 

His knees actually shook with nerves, how would he reply? He sat down before his long legs gave way.

"Well? What's your answer?"  Looking up he found himself staring into the chocolate brown eyes from yesterday, Nurse Katsuki was leaning against the door; he could feel himself blushing violently, he looked down into his lap.  Footsteps came towards the deck.

A finger pressed gently under his chin and lifted his face, "You are too cute when you blush, please say yes."

 Viktor nodded, nose and ears pink, "W-When?"  

"After your shift? I think you finish at nine like me, yes?"  Yuuri winked and blew a kiss, "See you later Dr Handsome"

Viktor sat at his desk stunned; he was going for coffee with his crush! 

-

The rest of the shift passed far too slowly for both men. 

The Russian flushed a bright rose colour every time they passed each other; his stomach was so tied in knots he didn't know what to do with himself.  He seriously considered cancelling several times, he was going to make a fool of himself, he just knew it.

At nine he was still dealing with a patient, he smiled apologetically to Yuuri who mouthed 'I'll wait in the office' before disappearing with a wink and a grin. 

-

Yuuri sat in the doctor’s office playing on his phone, "What you doing in here? Aren't you coming for a beer?"  He raised his eyes, it was Phichit, "Not tonight Phic, I'm waiting for Dr Handsome, we're going for coffee..." He grinned and wiggled an eyebrow "...don't wait up!"  The Thai man laughed, "I bet you a tenner you don't even get to kiss him, he's too shy!"  "Done!"  They shook hands and giggled.

-

Viktor arrived at the office at nine thirty, red faced and more flustered than he'd ever been in his life.  He'd spent the last ten minutes simply plucking up the courage to enter the room.

Yuuri looked up from the chair, "Hi Dr Handsome, you ready?"  "I, um, n-need to, um, g-get my s-stuff."  the Russian replied, in his panic he dropped everything he was carrying.

Yuuri knelt on the floor to help pick up the papers, as he turned to speak he was quickly aware how close their faces were.  He looked at Viktor's mouth and licked his lips, before meeting his eyes.  The doctors blue pair were wide with nerves, his nose a beautiful shade of pink, the Japanese man smiled kindly, "You don't have to look so scared, I'm not going to eat you, unless you want me too..." 

The Russian doctor sat up in such a hurry he hit his head on the desk. Startled, he jumped up, grabbed his bag and fled, "Got to go, sorry."

Yuuri shook his head, it's a good job I really fancy him, he thought, this is going to be difficult. 

-

He found the highly embarrassed doctor outside the front of the hospital, "Hi, I thought you might need these..." He handed him his coat and car keys, "...plus I got you this..." he stuck a sticker on the shy mans shirt, it read 'Please look after me, I bumped my head today'.  Grinning he turned to walk, "Shall we? Only I can't let you go home on your own, the sticker says I have to take care of you!"  Viktor laughed nervously at the cheesy chat up line and smiled, "Ok"

-

Sat opposite each other in the booth with their drinks, Yuuri turned on the charm full force, "So, Dr Handsome, or can I call you Viktor?" The Russian nodded, fiddling with the napkin under his cup, ears pink. "Viktor, why are you so nervous? Phichit told me you have been gazing at me for a whole year, I get the feeling we wouldn't be here now if I hadn't asked you... right?" 

Viktor looked at Yuuri through his long silver eyelashes, the Japanese man’s heart pounded in his chest, fuck, the man was beautiful, oh to see that face first thing every morning, sleepy eyed with messy bed head hair.

"I, erm, l'm n-not very good w-with social s-situations. N-Never have b-been." He stammered, ripping the paper under his shaking fingers.

Yuuri laid his hands over Viktor's, "I like you, a lot, could you get used to social situations with me?" 

The Russian withdrew his hands and placed them in his lap, staring at them.  Fuck, Yuuri thought, too much, too fast, he was going to lose his bet...

"I'm sorry, Viktor, can we start again?"  Yuuri placed his head in his hands, "I'm the opposite to you, I'm impulsive and overconfident, I'm sorry."

They looked at each other, Yuuri held out his hand, "Hi Viktor, I'm Yuuri, I really like you."  Viktor smiled shyly and took the offered hand, "Hi Yuuri, I'm Viktor; I r-really like you t-too."

"So Viktor, how come you are so unaware of how gorgeous you are?"  Yuuri asked with a cheesy grin.  Viktor looked at him through his eyelashes again, the Japanese nurse fake groaned and pretended to swoon, "There you go again, making my heart skip a beat"

"Y-You are s-so c-cheesy!" the Russian stammered, blushing”And you are cute, so what do you want to know about me?  What haven't you managed to find out so far from Phichit?"  Yuuri was in his element now; he loved how his teasing caused the most beautiful pink colour to rise on the pale skin of the silver haired man opposite him.

Viktor rose to go, it was too much for his shy nature to take.  Yuuri took his hand as he stood, "Shit, Viktor, I'm sorry. I really like you, I want to get to know you, I'll stop with the teasing, please stay."  

The Russian sat back down and looked at their hands, Yuuri linked their fingers together, "Your hands are soft, so the stories are true..."   Blue eyes met brown in a genuine look of attraction, "You are beautiful, erm, will you go out with me?"  It was Yuuri's turn to blush now, he hadn't meant to say it then, but Viktor's eyes captivated him, drew him in and made him drown in them.

"Y-You want t-to g-go out with m-me? On d-dates?  With m-me?"  Surprise and delight shone in the brilliant blue orbs, as he grinned a heart-stopping heart shaped smile. "I want to do lots of things with you, is that a yes?" Yuuri replied with a cheeky wink, also smiling like a cheshire cat when Viktor nodded.

Pulling his phone from his pocket, he handed it to the grinning doctor, "Number please, my sexy boyfriend."  Viktor almost dropped the phone at Japanese nurses words, before entering his number and handing it back.  Yurri tapped out a message and Viktor's phone pinged, he opened it.

> Coffee to go and a walk? I think you would die of embarrassment if I kissed you in view of all these people...

The doctor smiled and they made their way back to the counter.

-

It was quiet in the park; they walked round the boating lake hand in hand.  Viktor had relaxed a little once they were alone, managing to speak without stuttering, but still flushing at Yuuri's compliments.

"Have you really fancied me for a whole year without saying anything?  I had no idea."  The Japanese nurse asked as they leant on the bridge looking out over the lake, admiring the reflections of the lights on the water.  "Yes, you may have noticed I'm quite shy...?!" the doctor replied, gently teasing.  "I've thought about you a lot though.  About what it would be like to k-kiss you..."  His cheeks flared brightest red at the admission.

Yuuri turned to face him a pretend shocked look on his face, "Dr Handsome, what are you saying?  And you led me to believe that you are shy..." he moved closer, bringing their faces togther, "...why don't you kiss me and find out..."

Viktor stroked the Japanese nurse's face with his gloved hand before cupping the back of his head and pulling him towards him, their lips softly touching.  Yuuri groaned and reached to wrap his arms around the Russian doctor’s slim waist returning the kiss with more force, nipping at the plump bottom lip for entrance.

The silver haired man sighed and opened his mouth welcoming in the inquisitive tongue, allowing his to be led in a slow dance of exploration, tasting the bitter coffee in the Japanese mans breath as it huffed and joined with his.

Saliva joined their lips as they broke apart and gazed at each other before kissing again with even more passion this time, arms pulling the other closer, tighter together.

Breathless they leant against each other, forehead touching, "Wow, that was some first kiss, I won't be forgetting that, ever"  Yuuri murmured, dotting pecks on Viktor's cheeks and nose which were pinker than ever.  "Dr Handsome, I think I am falling for you in a big way..."

-

Slowly they walked back to the hospital, arms round each other’s waists, kisses shared as they talked.

"Do you need a lift home?" Viktor asked as they embraced next to his car, making plans for their next date.

"No, I'm good, I only live over the road and my homework is calling, if I get in your car we may be stuck in there for a while!"  Yuuri teased, kissing the white skin of the doctor’s neck.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then..."  The Russian whispered stealing one last kiss from the plush lips of the gorgeous nurse before they parted, "...don't let me distract you from your homework..."

-

Driving home, Viktor couldn't believe the day he had had, he felt like he would never stop grinning!

-

Yuuri was bombarded with texts as he arrived back at his flat: 

> so...who won? 

> you owe me! 

> NO WAY! YOU KISSED DR HANDSOME?!

> he kissed me actually, so I think you owe me double money!

> and...... Don't leave me hanging....  

> fuck, amazing... Phic, he could be THE one 

> what happened to Yuuri 'I'm never getting involved with anyone ever again' Katsuki?

> fuck off, going now, I have homework to do and a date tomorrow night

> don't spend too long thinking about Dr Handsome and his luscious lips then...

> PHICHIT!

The Japanese nurse stared at the words on the page, reading them for what felt like the millionth time. He couldn't concentrate, his brain kept replaying the moment Viktor's hand had pulled him closer and that first feel of their lips meeting. 

Fuck, now he was hard and wanting. Groaning with frustration he threw himself on the sofa, undid his trousers and messily jerked off thinking of Viktor and his kisses.

-

Lying on his double bed, wet from the shower and staring at the ceiling, Viktor slowly fucked his fist, thinking, as usual, of Yuuri; only now he knew what it was like to kiss him, feeling their bodies pressed together.  How long till it was the two of them here, in his bed? He couldn't wait. 

 

 

 


	2. Dating and Flirting

The sound of his phone pinging woke the silver haired doctor from his erotic dreams; shit, the bed was wet, he'd cum in his sleep, what, was he a teenager?! 

> good morning Dr Handsome, breakfast before work? X

> sounds good, where and when? X

> your kitchen as soon as you let me in? I have croissants and coffee, well whatever that concoction that you drink is called? x

> be there in 2, need to put clothes on X

> shame... X

-

Yuuri nearly dropped the hot drinks and bag of breakfast goodies he was carrying when the bare chested, messy haired doctor opened his front door, toothpaste on his chin.

"Wow, if that's what you look like as soon as you get up, I want to see it more often!"

The doctor blushed, the pink tint covered his sculpted torso as he ran his hand through the mussed up silver locks.

"Are you going to let me in or should I kiss you in front of your neighbours?"

Stepping back to let Yuuri in, Viktor grinned and admired the chunky rear as the Japanese nurse walked past, "Nice arse," he said without thinking, clamping his hands over his mouth as soon as he had spoken, "oh g-god, s-sorry."

Yuuri placed the breakfast on the hall table, pushed the front door closed and placed his hands on the pale shoulders, "You are allowed to say that, I am your boyfriend, remember..." He tilted his head and leant up to kiss the toothpaste stained lips, "...good morning, Dr Handsome." 

Viktor slid his arms round the nurse’s waist and kissed him back, tongue eager to continue on from where it had left off yesterday. Yuuri's hands slid down the Russian doctors back and squeezed his rear through his pyjama bottoms, "Nice arse, yourself. Let's eat before it all gets cold and we are late for work."

-

Sat at his kitchen table the conversation was light and flirty, Yuuri explaining how it was Phichit who had given him Viktor's address. 

"Is there anything that man doesn't know about me?"  Viktor teased, finishing the last of his frappuccino.  "He doesn't know how hot you look in just pyjama bottoms and he's not going to know either..."  Yuuri replied casting his eyes over his boyfriend, "...much as I don't want you to put more clothes on, you need to get ready or we will be late."

The Russian looked at his kitchen clock and gasped, "Shit!  Back in a mo, need to shower."   "Do you need hand with your back?"  Yuuri called after him, laughing.  "Maybe later" came the reply causing Yuuri to choke on his coffee.

Yuuri looked round Viktor's apartment as he waited; he especially wanted to see the bedroom.  The room was spacious, dominated by a large bed with fitted mirror wardrobes, the nurse grinned, that could be fun.  As he looked round he noticed that the bed was unmade, and what was that?  Stains on the dark blue bedding?  Had the silver haired fox been thinking of him when Yuuri texted?  He hoped so.

The sound of the shower stopped and he quickly left the room and walked back to the kitchen, he didn't want to come across as noisy.  Peeking down the corridor he spotted the older man walk to his bedroom in just a towel, fuck, he needed to calm down.

He was standing looking out the kitchen window when slender arms circled round his waist and a delicate kiss dropped on the back of his neck.  "Hi gorgeous, penny for them?"  He turned within the embrace and smiled up at the handsome face looking down at him. "Just thinking how much I would rather stay here with you than go to work."   "Snap, maybe we should have an evening in here, rather than going to the cinema tonight...?"  Viktor murmured, ears and nose flushing at the not so hidden suggestion in his question. 

Yurri's eyes flashed wide as a dirty smile crossed his lips, "Naughty Dr Handsome, I like your idea..." they kissed, the Japanese nurse pushed hard against the kitchen sink.

An alarm sounded on Viktor's phone, "Fuck, we're late, let's go."  they grabbed their bags and coats and left.

-

They arrived at the hospital with only moments to spare, both men rushing to the locker room to dump their belongings and get to work.  "Kiss" Yuuri demanded as they went to go their separate ways, Viktor blushed, "Here?"  "Definitely here" the nurse replied kissing the pink faced doctor before scooting away.

Viktor turned to start his rounds only to come face to face with Nurse Phitchit, "Oh, er, g-good m-morning Nurse P-Phichit" he stammered, completely flustered; the Thai man chortled, "It certain looks like it from here, Dr Nikiforov.  Shall we start?"

-

The Russian doctor was engrossed in his paperwork when he was aware of someone standing next to his desk.  Looking up he found a green eyed man staring at him, "Hi, who are you?"  He stood, "Dr Nikiforov, and you are?" he asked offering his hand to shake.  A firm grip grasped him, "Dr Giacometti, but you can call me Chris, care to show me round?"

The Swiss doctor walked very closely next to Viktor as he gave him a tour of the department, placing his hand on the small of his back.  "So, tell me about yourself, Dr Nikiforov, I want to know more about you."   Yuuri entered the ward just as Chris leant suggestively against Viktor; he could see how uncomfortable his boyfriend was feeling. Thinking quickly he approached the two men, winking at the Russian. 

"Viktor, there you are!  I've been looking for you everywhere, don't forget my parents are coming over for dinner on Sunday; you’re not on shift are you?  I can't find our rotas," he paused and looked at the Swiss man, "Hi, I'm Yuuri, Viktor's boyfriend, and you are?"

The Swiss doctor stepped back, green eyes giving Yuuri an evil look.  "I don't think nurses should date doctors, they don't understand what we go through.   I could look after you so much better than he can..."

Yuuri laughed, "Bring it on, sweetie..."

Viktor cringed and walked away from both men.

-

Walking into the ward, the Russian doctor spotted his boyfriend and walked towards him, as he approached, Yuuri picked up a pair of latex gloves and began to put them on, Viktor froze.  Oh.My.God... His heart rate increased, he had a thing for latex gloves...

He watched intently as the Japanese man wiggled his fingers to get the gloves on, he could imagine the squeaking noises as Yuuri's fingers moved, the feel of the smooth material against his skin.  Thank god he had his white coat on; he was now sporting an impressive hard on.  He wanted Yuuri to touch him whilst wearing them, maybe even lube up his fingers and... no... stop... concentrate.

Yuuri looked at him; a puzzled look on his face, 'you ok?' he mouthed, Viktor swallowed, licked his lips and nodded, afraid his voice would betray him.  The nurse could see he was looking at his hands, with a bite of his bottom lip he stretched the glove and let it slap back against his skin.  The resulting flush on Viktor's face gave the game away.

He beckoned the doctor over, laid his gloved hand on his boyfriends and stroked his trembling fingers, "Have a kink do we? Well, well Dr Handsome, maybe I'll bring some gloves with me tonight, maybe you need examining..." he whispered as Viktor bent forward to check the patient.

The Russian spluttered and coughed as he turned scarlet, "Yuuri..." he hissed, "...stop it."  He turned to read the charts as Yuuri 'accidentally' brushed his hand against the silver haired man's groin.  "Christ, rock solid! That's it; I'm bringing them, play time for you tonight."  With a wink he walked to the other side of the bed and began washing the patient.  Unable to take anymore, Viktor excused himself and left the ward.

-

Chris appeared a little later with coffees and cake, "Don't want my sexy doctor going hungry, do I?" he explained when Viktor protested.  "P-Please d-don't, I h-have a b-boyfriend."  "Ah, but only recently, I asked around, you can easily dump him and go out with me...go on, you know you want to."

Viktor shook his head, "T-Thanks, but n-no t-thanks, it's Y-Yuuri I w-want to d-date."  "Really?"  The Swiss man leant closer, grinning.  "Do you need your hearing checked, Doctor Giacometti, I do believe my boyfriend said no..."

"Oh for fucks sake, you again?  Take a hike, I'm chatting up my sexy doctor."  Chris sat on the desk swinging  his legs, fluttering his eyes at Viktor.

"Please don't speak to my b-boyfriend like that, I said NO." the silver haired man hissed, standing up and walking over to Yuuri, "Coffee?"  "You buying?"  the Japanese man asked, grabbing Viktor's hand.  "Anything for you, m-my love." the Russian replied, placing a quick kiss on Yuuri's lips.   They left the room, Yuuri throwing a smug grin over his shoulder at the fuming Swiss doctor.

-

Shift over, Viktor slumped against his locker, it had been a tough day.  He hated losing patients, but two in one day.  Tears welled in his blue eyes; he just wanted to go home.

"Hey Handsome, you ok? Hug?"  Viktor nodded and wrapped his arms around the younger man, burying his face in his warm neck.  "Shall we go back to mine as its closer, or do you want to go home? If you need to cancel tonight, just say, promise I won't be offended." He dropped kisses on the Russians hair, as he held him tight. 

"Let's go to mine, via yours, so you can grab your toothbrush..." the silver haired man looked shyly at his boyfriend, "...stay with me tonight?" 

Yuuri nodded, speechless for once in his life. 

-

Viktor looked round the small flat as Yuuri packed an overnight bag, neither had work the next day and they had decided to go out and have fun together. 

"If you have homework, bring it and I'll help you whilst I cook us dinner, get it done faster." The Russian called, spying Yuuri's course notes spread all over the table.  "You sure? It's not very romantic; I'm studying the bowel at the moment!" His voice echoed from his tiny bedroom.  Viktor followed the voice to find him holding up t-shirts in front of himself in the mirror trying to decide what to wear the next day.

"I like the blue one," he offered, making Yuuri jump. "Shit! I didn't know you were standing behind me." "S-Sorry..."  The Japanese man grinned, "Hey, Dr Handsome, you're in my bedroom, you know what that means, don't you?"  The silver haired doctor looked confused, "No, what?"  "You're not allowed to leave the room without snogging me on my bed... We have to christen it somehow before we sleep in yours tonight, or mine will get jealous!"  

"You are ridiculous, Nurse Cheese, your pick up lines get worse!" The doctor laughed, "Well, I don't need them anymore now I've got you, so I have to use them up somehow." Yuuri retorted pulling the still giggling man onto his bed, "Kiss me."

Their arms wrapped round each other as their lips met, swiftly opening to allow tongues to lick and lap into each other's mouths. Yuuri rolled on top of the Russian, his muscular thigh parting the slender legs of his boyfriend as his leg slipped between them.  He groaned as he felt the large hard bulge pressing against his hip.  "Dr Handsome, I think you want Nurse Cheese."

"More and for longer than you know..." The silver haired doctor replied, rolling them over, sucking red marks on the neck of the younger man as he rutted against him.  "...You do things to me, I don't understand" Yuuri moaned and laughed, "I know, I saw your sheets this morning."

The Russian blushed, "I had a wet dream! I haven't had one of those in years...ohhh..." The nurse pinned Viktor to his bed, his arms above his head, "I'm going to fuck you so hard, Dr Handsome, you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

"Now, or at m-mine?" the doctor panted, he was horny behind belief, he wasn't sure if he would be able to drive.  "Yours, you have mirrored doors..." Yuuri teased, "I want you to watch yourself cum."

 

 

 

 


	3. Let Me Make You Feel Good

Back at Viktor's apartment, Yuuri set up his laptop on the kitchen table as Viktor prepared to cook.  The time passed easily, as thought this was their normal routine, Yuuri asking questions, Viktor explaining animatedly with whatever was in his hand at the time, laughing, kissing, falling in love.

Assignment finished, Yuuri packed his things away as Viktor served up their food. "I just have one more question, but that has to wait until after we have eaten." he teased, placing his laptop bag in the lounge. 

The doctor placed their food on the table, "I hope you like it, it's one of my favourites". Yuuri placed a kiss on his cheek, "It looks amazing, thank you, are you this good at everything?"  Viktor blushed, "I don't know, it's been a few years, I'm a bit out of practise...!" He winked as his face got redder, "Beer or wine?"

"Dr Handsome, there you go again, making rude comments, how is a simple nurse supposed to cope!"  Yuuri gasped, trying to swallow his mouthful of food.  "What do you mean it's been a few years? You've not had sex in years?" 

Viktor shook his head, "Too shy to ask anyone out, plus I've been admiring you for a year, didn't want to cheat on you, even though you didn't know I fancied you."  He shrugged, "Been offered one night stands, but they don't do anything for me, once I like someone I need to be with them always." 

He held out two bottles to Yuuri, "Beer, ta."  The doctor opened two bottles and put them on the table, "Food ok?"  Yuuri nodded, "Wonderful, you are very good with your hands..."  Viktor turned a brighter red. 

-

As they finished the washing up, Viktor remember that Yuuri had a question for him, "What did you want to ask me?"  Yuuri dried his hands and placed them on his boyfriends waist, "At work today, you got rather excited by the latex gloves I was wearing, didn't you?"  Viktor tensed, not sure what was coming next. "It's ok, kinks are good, they need exploring..."  He kissed Viktor's neck, "Would Dr Handsome like Nurse Cheese to examine him whilst wearing latex gloves, I have some in my bag..." 

A hard shudder rippled through Viktor's body as a groan left his lips, "Yuuuuri..."  He turned to face the Japanese nurse, "Shower time..." 

They kissed and tugged at each other's clothing as Viktor led them to the bathroom, Yuuri's glasses left on the kitchen worktop, shirts and trousers staying where they fell, a trail of discarded items left behind the eager men.  Naked bodies crushed against each other under the hot water, Yuuri sucked a purple bruise onto Viktor's pale neck as he pushed him against the tiled wall, fingers trailing down his sides. "H-How long since someone touched you h-here...?" he muttered, fingertips caressing the underside of the erect cock in his hand. 

"Y-Years...oh g-god...slowly...so s-sensitive...n-no d-don't...I'll..nggghhhh...t-too c-close..." The doctor’s knees shook as he climaxed over the teasing hand of the Japanese man, hot sticky fluid covering the olive skinned fingers. He half opened his eyes to see the younger man licking his hand clean, a contented smile on his face. "You are good."  The Russian tugged him close and kissed him, the taste of his own release flooding his mouth from the nurses tongue.

Yuuri turned off the shower and grabbed towels from the rack. "Bed, now."  Viktor was still flushed from his orgasm; he gazed at Yuuri with love filled eyes. "Did you mean that about the g-gloves?" His voice was timid, unsure if Yuuri has been teasing him.

Without another word, Yuuri led him to his own bedroom, bed now made, still with its dark blue bedding. "Kneel on the bed facing the mirror, I want you to watch."  The nurse rummaged in his bag as the silver haired man climbed onto the bed, his eyes widened as Yuuri approached him with the hospital gloves in one hand, condoms and lube in the other that he placed on the sheets.

"You like these, don't you, you naughty man..."  The Japanese man trailed the latex gloves down Viktor's spine as little whimpers left his lips. "...I'm going to put them on now and touch you, stroke your skin, lube them up and finger you, examine you, would you like that?" Viktor could only nod, eyed transfixed as the nurse stretched the gloves and squeezed his hands into them. He could smell the latex, hear the squeaking noises as the material stretched and encased the delicate hands of his boyfriend. 

Rubber coated hands stroked his flesh, goosebumps erupting on his skin at each touch. His mind drifted in pleasure as Yuuri's hands covered the whole of his body, exploring every inch of him. He watched in the mirror as his nipples were teased and tweaked, Yuuri sucking more marks onto his skin, claiming him, showing the world he was his. "Hands and knees love, you need examining..." The words ghosted past his ear, hazy eyes watching as lube was slicked over the gloves, brown eyes holding his gaze in the mirror. He could see Yuuri licking his lips as he parted the white pert arse cheeks with one hand and exposed the long neglected puckered hole. "S-Spread your legs a bit wider, love, I don't want you to fall." Viktor shuffled his knees across the duvet, cock bobbing between his legs, pre-cum dripping onto the the blue fabric.

"I need to touch you here, ok?" Yuuri's voice was in nurse mode as he placed his fingertip on the tight circular muscle, it excited Viktor even more, "Y-Yes, n-nurse." He stammered, cheeks flushing at his own words, cock twitching. "This may feel a little strange, but I need to check you, love, make sure you are in perfect health." "Uh-huh..." Viktor tired not to push backwards onto the latex covered fingers; he was so excited and wanting. 

"Look at me, love, watch me." Viktor raised his eyes again, shivering at the lust displayed in the chocolate brown orbs. As their eyes met, Yuuri inserted his finger, the latex and lube coated digit slipping in easily into the tight rear, Viktor whined and shook, the feeling was too good. A filthy grin bloomed on the nurses mouth, "I need to move it now, like this..." the finger thrust in and out of the clenching hole, pulling gasps of delight from the doctors lips. "Oh...god..." 

"Well done love, you are doing so well, let's open you up for my dick shall we? Love, relax, here comes another finger"  Viktor's arms shook as he felt the second digit enter him, the latex covered intrusions feeling better than he could have imagined, he could see the bedding below him turning a darker blue with the amount of pre-cum flowing from him. 

He squeaked as the fingers inside him scissored open and then curled, tips searching for the smooth bundle of nerves he knew would send him tumbling over the edge into mind melting pleasure. 

Viktor watched the concentration on Yuuri's face, the smooth movement of his arm as he finger fucked him, the nurses leaking cock poking out between his heavenly thighs. He hoped Yuuri would fuck him too, he wanted that dick inside him, it had been too long. He'd been a good boy and waited for him, he wanted him, wanted to call him Daddy as he fucked him hard.

"You ok love? I lost you there for a moment," Viktor nodded and shuddered as another finger eased in and stretched him further open. "Nurse has a special spot he needs to feel for" Yuuri whispered as he plunged his gloved fingers deeper inside the warm smooth tunnel. Viktor's hips thrust backwards, fucking himself on the probing latex covered digits, "Yuuuuri..." A stinging slap halted his movement, "Did I say you could move?"  Viktor shook his head and spoke without thinking, "No Daddy."  

All pleasurable actions stopped, Viktor cringed, he hadn't meant to say that, what if Yuuri left? "S-Sorry... I-I d-didn't m-m..." Yuuri's mouth was on his, tongue deep in his mouth, fingers thrusting inside him, grazing his prostate, making him moan into his boyfriend’s mouth. Yuuri broke the kiss, watching Viktor's face in the mirror, "You going to cum for me, love, going to cum for your Daddy? How about if I press here..." His fingers curled hard against the whining mans prostate, Viktor screamed as he came, "DADDY", Yuuri paled, "FUCK, love, I was going to let you rest, but I can't, fucking need you NOW". 

He ripped open a foil packet, rolled the condom on and plunged into the still clenching hole, "Oh god, so good, love, you feel amazing, Daddy's going to f-fuck you so hard n-now". Leaning over the sweating man, Yuuri looked into the mirror, watching himself fucking Viktor, they looked so good. His boyfriends silver hair sticking to his beautiful face, jaw slack as drool ran down his chin, eyes hazy with lust. Arms just about holding him up as Yuuri ploughed into him, handfuls of bedding screwed up in his fists; cheeks, nose and ears all blushing a delightful pink, the doctor was divine. He was going to cum quickly, his stamina shot to pieces the moment when Viktor had called him Daddy. 

"Love, you ready, D-Daddy is so c-close." His movements sped up, hips slamming into the pert rear, nearly sending them facedown onto the bed."  Viktor opened his blue eyes, looked at Yuuri in the mirror and whispered "Daddy", Yuuri lost it, he growled as he slammed in once more and came, his violent shaking sending them both crashing into the bedding, sweating and moaning.  Aftershocks rippled through them both as as they lay unmoving in a tangle of limbs.

-

Breathing returning to normal, they untangled their bodies and stretched, "Wow, love, fuck, you made me cum hard. Dr Handsome, I can't wait for you to take me" Yuuri purred, running his gloved hands over his boyfriend’s sweaty torso, before removing the used condom and dropping it in the bin. 

"Oh, Nurse Cheese, I won't make you wait long, I've got several years worth of sexual frustration to work through."  Viktor growled, rolling on top of Yuuri, enjoying the feeling of being naked with his boyfriend in his bed. 

His kiss was rough, lips bruising the mouth under him, sucking tiny red spots down Yuuri's neck to his chest where they grew in size and colour to purple circles as Viktor made his way to the hard nipples. The doctors mouth pulling and teeth nipping at one erect nub as fingers pinched the other making Yuuri arch under him, hands griping the bedclothes tightly. 

“Oh, FUCK, V-Viktor, love, so g-good." Yuuri wished he had his glasses, too far from the mirror to be able to see Viktor going down on him in their reflection in the shiny surface. 

"What do you want, I can feel tension in your body" Viktor mumbled into the olive skin under his lips.  "C-Can we move c-closer to the m-mirror, I w-want to w-watch...nggghhh..." Viktor sucked a mark right over his nipple as he listened to Yuuri's need.  Picking him up he knee walked them to the end of the bed, till the nurse was close enough to see clearly, "Better? I need give you something to watch now..." 

Kneeling up he pulled the lower half of Yuuri's body up his chest, until his back was against the toned abs, his legs resting half over the doctor’s shoulders. Yuuri's own shoulders were resting on Viktor's thighs with his head between them, back of his head on the bed. The doctor whimpered as the latex gloved hands gripped his calves. 

The Russians arms wrapped round the nurses torso as he lowered his head to the pink hole in front of him. He looked at Yuuri in the mirror, winking as he blushed, "I'm g-going to eat you..." Yuuri's toes curled in pleasure as he moved his feet onto the broad pale shoulders covered in his bite marks. 

Viktor's tongue circled the entrance as Yuuri watched, pre-cum running down his chest already, his cock hard and leaking. The nurse could feel Viktor's hot breath huffing against his skin, anticipating the moment that the pink pointed muscle would penetrate him. The doctor nestled his face closer and pushed through the relaxing muscle, lapping into the waiting rear, "v-viktor.....ohhhh...." The nurse’s voice was small, breathy, eyes not believing what they were seeing. The silver hair brushed against his balls as Viktor licked inside him, tasting the soft walls of his tunnel. 

"S-so g-good, Daddy". The lips surrounding Yuuri's entrance sucked on the puckered flesh as the tongue fucked him deeper.  Viktor's breath warmed the sensitive skin, his hum of pleasure vibrating through Yuuri's whole body. One arm let go to allow the Russians hand to briefly stroke the twitching cock of his partner before moving between his legs, fingers swiftly entering the sodden tunnel, scissoring and curling around his tongue. 

The Japanese nurse could feel Viktor's erection poking him in the back of his neck, he wanted to cum. "L-Love, are you going to fuck your D-Daddy?"  The doctor's cock twitched violently as he groaned loudly against the wet flesh, fingers plunging further inside, rubbing against the smooth spot that they had been searching for. 

Yuuri gasped as his body gave a violent jerk and he came, his seed covering his chest and face, white ropes standing out against the olive skin. Through hooded eyes he looked at the image reflected in the mirror, he was upside down draped against the perfect body of his boyfriend, his skin covered in his own release, Viktor gazing adoringly at him, fingers still buried, stretching him open. 

The Russian lowered him to the bed, eyes trained on the white streaks on the nurse’s face, "Don't move Daddy, I'm going to clean my teeth and then lick you clean..."  Yuuri grabbed his hand, "Don't, kiss me now..."  Viktor looked worried, "B-But my mouth and tongue have just been..." "I know," interrupted the Japanese man, "I like it..."

Viktor licked Yuuri's torso clean, spreading his legs as he moved up the panting body to his boyfriends face, blue eyes sparkling as he gathered up the last of the cum on his tongue and kissed him.  Yuuri moaned in delight at the taste of his body and seed on Viktor's mouth, latex covered hands sinking into the silver hair as he curled his legs round his waist. 

Hands groped across the bed for a condom and the lube as their mouths mashed against each other, finding the small foil packet, Viktor opened it and rolled the latex sheath over his aching cock.  Slicked with lube he lined himself up and entered the man beneath him in one thrust, oh god, it had been so long since he had felt the warmth of being buried inside a body. He couldn't contain himself, hips breaking into a fast rhythm as soon as Yuuri gave him the tap to move. 

"D-Daddy...so t-tight...t-taking me so w-well...FUCK...love you..."  Yuuri tore the gloves off his hands and raked his fingernails down Viktor's back, red welts pinpricked with blood instantly appearing on the pale flesh. He ground his hips up to meet the rough movements of his partner, stuttered shouts of encouragement urging his boyfriend on. 

Glancing in the mirror he drooled at the sight of Viktor's tall slender body covering his, they looked so perfect together, his chunky thighs tightly gripping the slim hips and waist.  He loved the way their bodies were bouncing on the bed as Viktor fucked him into the mattress.  For a man who was supposedly out of practise he knew exactly how to pull every ounce of pleasure out of his partner.

Yuuri's eyes closed as Viktor's thrust hit his sweet spot making stars burst in front of his eyes, "O-Oh God love, j-just there...nggghhh...h-harder...love you...m-more...sweet Jesus...love..y-you are the b-best...gonna...cummmmmm..."

Back arching, he gouged the Russians back again, making the silver haired doctor scream "DADDY" and empty himself into the condom as his hips froze; pushing himself as deep as possible inside the climaxing nurse, his rear clamping tight around the solid organ thrust into him.

Viktor buried his head against the junction of his boyfriend’s neck and shoulder, weeping silently as their bodies shuddered through their joint orgasm. "Love? Are those tears I can feel? What's wrong?"  The doctor raised his tear covered face, "Sorry, my love, I don't mean to spoil the moment, it just that was amazing...I haven't felt like that in ages...thank you."  

Yuuri covered his face with kisses, smoothing back the silver hair to stare into his watery blue eyes, "Thank you too, love, rest and then again? If you aren't too sore of course..."   Viktor grinned, "Nurse Cheese you are insatiable!"  "Only when it comes to sex with you my love." the black haired man replied.

Condom disposed of, they showered again and got into bed, Viktor rested his head on Yuuri's chest. "We don't have to go out tomorrow, we could stay in and explore the rest of the apartment..." he whispered kissing the smooth flesh, tracing the muscle lines with his fingers as the skin moved when the nurse laughed, "And you said I was insatiable, Dr Handsome!"

Viktor blushed and kissed him softly on the lips, “I blame my boyfriend...”

 

 

 


End file.
